Comfort
by Dark ring of hope
Summary: In the moments of an early morning before a mission that will separate them, Skylar finds the man she loves watching the rain and sits with him, in hopes of calming both their minds. Story snip-it.


Comfort

She found him outside on one of the overlooks, sitting at one of the small tables that was covered by the overhang. Back to her, he stared out over the sea, seemingly watching the waves hit the shore. The rain poured down around them creating a curtain of silence that she broke as she walked up and placed the first of the two steaming mugs in front of him. He turned his head to her, then glanced down at the cup of tea and then to her once more as she took the seat next to him on the bench, her hands around her own cup. She smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"You're up early," He commented lightly, resting his far arm on the table, hand touching the cup as he eyed her attire. She hadn't bothered dressing, just pulled the silken robe over her night wear. She hummed and took a sip of her tea.

"Rolled over in my sleep and wasn't greeted by the normal warm wall," she answered smiling shyly and looked down for a moment. They'd only just started sleeping in the same bed together a week ago but she was already used to it. Having his arms around her seemed to lesson her nightmares, made waking up in the morning easier.

She felt his free hand run through her short locks in the endearing manner he seemed to have made a habit of. "Gomen, I meant to return before you woke, but I felt too restless." He dropped his hand after a moment and she looked up at him smiling slightly. She didn't really blame him for feeling that way. She tended to get antsy before a mission too.

"It's alright, I thought about staying in bed but I wanted to spend what time we have left together this morning," she explained and leaned forward, resting her forearms on the table. Genji seemed to be debating something, his hand still on the cup, but did move it. "No one else is really up," she assured him, wishing he wouldn't be cautious about his looks. It wouldn't change anything for their teammates, he had to know that.

He nodded his head and unlocked his helmet, pulling it off with the gentle hiss of the air release and setting it on the table before picking up the tea and inhaling the smell, closing his hazel eyes. Skylar smiled to herself, enjoying the moment of peace he seemed to get from a scent of his homeland. Taking a sip he smiled and opened his eyes to look at her lovingly, a gaze that still made her heart pound harder in her chest. "You seem to have mastered making tea," he teased lightly and she blushed, leaning against his shoulder in response. It had taken her a while, but she liked being able to make something he enjoyed.

"I know you find it calming," Skylar answered, reaching out and touching the hand that was resting on his leg, her fingers gliding over sleek metal, tracing the none existent lines that would have been veins under skin. He flipped the hand after a moment, fingers curling around hers, stilling it.

"Thank you Sky," he whispered, setting the cup down and turning his gaze back out to the pouring rain, a far off rumble echoing in the clouds. "I can't help but think the weather is telling me not to go," he told her, looking back to her, his black hair falling across his forehead and brushing near his eyes. "It will be a long mission." The sense of dread in his voice resembled her own feelings. She didn't want him to go either, but the people chosen for the mission had been chosen for a reason. Everyone going would be needed, and those staying behind would be left as back up. Skylar didn't like being back up.

"It's not that long," she reasoned. "Only a week, and you'll be busy enough that the time will fly by." She took a sip of her tea and then set her cup down. Reaching up she brushed his hair out of his face and let her fingers linger on the warm skin for a moment. Her thumb traced the edge of the scar there, and she found herself worrying that he could come back with more. "Just be careful." She knew he didn't need to be told that, but she worried anyway.

He freed the hand around his mug and lifted it, grasped hers and pulling it down he pressed a kiss to her knuckles, skimming his nose across the rough skin of her worn hand. "I'll always come back to you," he breathed and her chest tightened. He knew her too well. After losing so much lately, she was developing a fear of losing him too. _Rediculous._ Didn't she always say he was the strongest person she'd ever known?

"I'll be waiting," she answered back quietly and he smiled against her hand before he let go of both her hands and his now free one grasped her jaw and pulled her closer, kissing her softly at first before her hands brushed up his neck, one finding his hair and it got rougher, more heated. Eyes closed, she sighed, relaxing into his touch, his other hand on the small of her back, his teeth scraping her bottom lip as she let him deepen the kiss, shuttering when her hand brushed the shell of his ear. When he pulled back he pulled her as close to him as she could get without getting in his lap and pressed his face into the crown of her head, breathing in her scent, the hand on her face, resting on one side on it. Skylar didn't open her eyes, just leaned into his touch and listened to the sound of the rain, the waves, and the distant thunder, memorizing the moment in every way possible. His lips pressed into her hair after a few minutes and she felt his voice as much as she heard it.

"Aishiteru." The sheer emotion in the single word could have translated what it meant, but Skylar had memorized the word the moment he had first told her the meaning. She laid a hand on his chest, right over his heart, his grip around her back so firm she wondered if he intended to never let go.

"I love you too Genji," she whispered trying to convey the same meaning he had. Another kiss to her hair told her he understood.

Resting her head against his shoulder they watched the rainfall as the storm rolled in, their tea long forgotten and replaced by the comfort of each other's arms.

* * *

-Holds can of worms out as far from her possible as she opens it-

So this is actually a very, _very_ small piece of a story I'm mapping out that is a cross over between Overwatch and Destiny the game (why? Because!) about a female guardian that ends up in the universe of Overwatch. It's briefly summarized in my profile under the name 'Find Home' near the bottom.

This small tid bit is of course, perfectly okay to read on it's own and I may post a few more as they come up but it's a bit hard to find parts that don't have plot or Destiny stuff in it. I just had to share this part because I love how it turned out.

I don't know if the story will ever get posted or not as I'm still trying to figure everything out and ATM am posting a completely different fic that is my priority.

If this idea sounds interesting please leave a comment, it will help me figure out if I should really finish it or just continue to please that piece of me that is OCD over this idea right now.

Hope you had a good read!

\- DROH


End file.
